FIGS. 1-11 show amino acid sequence alignments between polypeptides of the present invention, and polypeptides listed in public databases. SEQ ID NOS for the polypeptides of the present invention are listed in Table 3. Others are as follows:
FIGS. 1A and 1B KIAA0803 (SEQ ID NO31);
FIG. 2 KIAA0408 (SEQ ID NO 32);
FIG. 3 NMxe2x80x94030817 (SEQ ID NO 33);
FIGS. 4A-4E NMxe2x80x94015384 (SEQ ID NO34);
FIGS. 4A-4E NMxe2x80x94133433 (SEQ ID NO 35);
FIGS. 5A-5B XMxe2x80x94033473 (SEQ ID NO 36);
FIG. 6 XMxe2x80x94059862 (SEQ ID NO 37);
FIGS. 7A-7B NMxe2x80x94012062 (SEQ ID NO 38);
FIGS. 7A-7B NMxe2x80x94012063 (SEQ ID NO 39);
FIGS. 7A-7B NMxe2x80x94005690 (SEQ ID NO 40);
FIGS. 8A-8B XMxe2x80x94042775 (SEQ ID NO 41);
FIG. 9 NMxe2x80x94000125 (SEQ ID NO 42);
FIGS. 10A-10B XMxe2x80x94094949 (SEQ ID NO 43);
FIGS. 11A-11C XMxe2x80x94050424 (SEQ ID NO 44).